


I Always Think About Paris

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper wasn’t always so selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Think About Paris

**Author's Note:**

> filled prompt.

Piper wasn’t always so selfish.

To be fair, the Piper from Alex’s stories to her friends and acquaintances was always the worst of the worst, because hey, Piper was a bitch of an ex for leaving the way she did and as far as she knew, Piper was gone and forgotten so if she was going to stretch the truth a little bit (or a lot) for her convenience and overall catharsis, that was just fine.

But some nights, when Alex was alone--even before prison--she would remember the blonde at her most…giving.

One particular birthday stood out in Alex’s memory because she was homesick that day.

The truth was, Alex got homesick next to never. She loved being a citizen of the world, seeing everything and anything she could because she had a bucket list that spilled over. But sometimes--sometimes, she really wanted to see her mom, wanted to hear that foul mouthed well meaning voice--wanted to hug her, and it would weigh down on her.

That birthday, she didn’t feel like celebrating and she disappeared on Piper first thing in the morning.

Alex didn’t usually need an excuse because Piper usually knew when Alex needed to be alone so she didn’t call or try to find her.

Alex came home very late that night, drained of energy and feeling like doing nothing except crawl into bed next to Piper and start all over again in the morning. What she got instead was lot more unexpected and a lot more welcome.

“Happy birthday.”

Piper stood barefoot in their Parisian suite, holding a cupcake the size of a small cake. It was topped with blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles, a single pink candle was lit up, and a fort made of blankets and pillows was displayed behind the blonde who smiled proudly with her sugary offering on a plate she held with both hands.

“Pipes…” Alex had felt almost all the tension fall on the floor along with her bag and she let Piper lead the way that night.

She didn’t give Alex any room to think and be sad.

“I got you a present,” the blonde said sitting up, straddling Alex at the waist.

“You did?”

Piper nodded, worrying her bottom lip as she pulled the black cotton tee shirt she wore over her head, revealing a ridiculous bra with a picture of Gene Simmons with his tongue sticking out on each breast.

“Oh my god!” Alex exclaimed, throwing her head back against the cushiony pillow, laughing until tears were streaming down her face, when she finally had to put her glasses aside. “Piper--” She tried to catch her breath while Piper cupped her own breasts and pushed them together, chuckling a little above her. “Oh god, Piper, that is so awesome…”

“You like it?”

“Yes!” Alex practically snorted and then finally caught her breath, shaking her head and smiling up at the blonde, “You’re ridiculous. Thank you.”

Piper blushed and leaned forward kissed Alex once, “But I haven’t given you all of your birthday present.”

What happened once Piper’s disappeared between Alex’s legs was the same now, but slightly different.

A number of things are different.

Now, Piper pumped two fingers inside Alex, grinding the tips just above the entrance as she applied a firm tongue to the quick but effective circles around the brunette’s clitoris, rather than taking her time to do one and then the other. Now, Alex was careful to let her moans be only as loud as the prison washing machines and dryers, and the worst part was she couldn’t really close her eyes and ride out her anticipated orgasm because she needed to be conscious of anyone walking in, so her gaze repeatedly turned to look over her shoulder for any signs of approaching intruders.

But the effect was pretty much the same. When Alex came, Piper still pressed a kiss to the brunette’s thigh and licked her lips and wiped her chin with all the grace of her upbringing, smiling, so proud of herself, before leaning forward to kiss the side of Alex’s neck.

Once having hopped off the folding table to pull her pants on, Piper surprises Alex by asking, “Do you ever think about Paris?”

Smiling softly, with a subtlety and leisure only a good orgasm can bring, Alex smiled back and replied, “I always think about Paris.”


End file.
